Not Giving Up
by mp6nov
Summary: Post-GD2. Buffy and Angel's friends convince them to give their love another chance. Will it end in happiness or heartache?


Title: Not Giving Up  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in the Buffy-verse. If I did, Buffy and Angel would be together forever.  
  
Summary: Set after GD2. Buffy and Angel's friends convince them to give their love another chance. But will it end in heartache and misery or happiness?  
  
A/N: I know that some of the songs in here weren't out when GD2 actually occurred, so Buffy couldn't have really listened to them, but just for my sake, please pretend that they were.  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated. In fact, maybe this is a stupid question, but if someone could tell me how exactly to "beta" a story, that would be just great. E-mail me at meegan1986@hotmail.com with suggestions and reviews. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
Mrs. Summers opened the door to see her daughter's two best friends standing there. All three shared a worried look. Buffy Summers had been moping and crying in her room all summer. She was listening to the most painful music imaginable, and only leaving the house to do her duty.  
  
Willow Rosenburg knew why her best friend was hurting so much, and she knew that she would feel the exact same way if her boyfriend Oz had left just like Buffy's boyfriend Angel had. But Buffy and Angel hadn't been just girlfriend and boyfriend; they had been soul mates. And he had left her so that she could find a better life, one she didn't want. Maybe he was wrong to leave.  
  
Xander Harris was completely happy that 'Dead Boy' was gone from their lives, except for one teensy weensy detail. One of his best friends, and the girl he had once fallen head over heels for, was in utter misery. Maybe the man he despised really was better for the woman he loved.  
  
Joyce Summers also knew why her young daughter was so upset. In fact, she felt extremely guilty for having caused this much pain by urging Angel to leave. She had been completely convinced when she urged him to go that his leaving was the right thing for both of them. But now she wasn't so sure it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Los Angeles*  
  
Angel the vampire roamed the streets of his new city, miserable. He knew that his mate felt the same way, but what could he do. Mrs. Summers didn't want him there, and he could pretend that he agreed. When he was completely honest with himself though, they probably could have figured some way to be together. But it was too late now.  
  
The brooding dark former-man walked into a bar. He ordered some Irish whiskey, and sat next to another young man. Or young-looking anyway. He introduced himself as Doyle. Allen Francis Doyle. He then proceeded to get Angel drunk and find out his story. Amazingly, he was not the least bit surprised to discover that vampires and demons existed, and that his newfound friend was one.  
  
The two men talked long into the night. Doyle didn't reveal that he was really an agent of the Powers That Be sent to reunite the two star-crossed lovers. Hopefully the plan would work. If not, both warriors would die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
"Buffy, are you there?" Willow and Xander had been knocking on their friend's bedroom door for the last ten minutes. Willow put her ear right against the wood and listened for any movement. She could faintly hear a sad song playing.  
  
{If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
I never know what the future brings,  
  
But I know you are here with me now,  
  
We'll make it through,  
  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do i dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away,  
  
But I know that this much is true,  
  
We'll make it through,  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with,  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
  
You know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,  
  
I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?}  
  
Willow thought.   
  
"Buffy, please let us come in. If you don't open the door in five minutes, Xander's gonna break it down. Now let us in!" Willow's voice sounded firm. And luckily, it brought results. Only two minutes later, the door opened to reveal a puffy-eyed, malnourished Buffy.  
  
"Shit, Buff, you look like.well, shit!" Xander's joke brought the smallest of smiles to his friend's face, but the happiness in her lips didn't go anywhere near her eyes. The green gems looked dead, empty, soulless. Even after Angel had been sent to hell, she had never looked so terrible. Buffy turned and walked over to her bed, then lay down on it, and began to cry again.  
  
"Xander, why don't you go buy some snacks for Buffy to eat. Nothing to bad, but some junk food is okay. And take your time, okay?" The redhead answered all his questions with a simple look. The young man bounded down the stairs and left the two girls alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Los Angeles*  
  
"Well, Angel, my man. It seems to me like you have only one choice. You must go back to your Buffy and see if you can work things out. From what you tell me, you have a connection, and you seem to think that she is in just as much pain as you are. So go to your soul mate and fix it."  
  
Angel listened to his new friend's words and decided to leave that night. He packed his few bags, put gel in his hair, and walked to the door of the apartment he had bought the previous week. Opening the door, he put his foot out, thinking only about his love. It took him a few seconds to realize that his foot was burning. The sun had come up. His trip to see his love would have to wait until that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
Buffy and Willow talked for hours. Xander showed up with snacks, but then went back downstairs to 'keep Mrs. Summers company or so he claimed. Buffy opened her mouth to say just a few words about wanting to be left alone. But as soon as she said anything, the dam inside her broke, and all her pain came pouring out. She didn't want to live without her love. She was going to die early, a Slayer's gift. Why couldn't she spend her short life with the one she wanted to spend eternity with?  
  
Downstairs, Joyce was very upset for her only daughter. She was thinking out loud, not entirely aware that one of Buffy's best friends was in the room with her. She wondered why her little girl was so upset. Didn't she know that Angel wasn't her future? There were better guys out there. Nice guys who could make love to her, and take her into the sunlight, and give her children.  
  
Xander thought.   
  
"And why was I so anxious to get rid of him? Did he make me nervous? Did I not like the fact that he slept with my daughter? Is that why I convinced him to leave town? Is that the reason? It was all my fault that he left and made my baby so miserable. Why did I do it?"  
  
A/N 2: Well, that's my idea. The song is by Daniel Bedingfield and it's called "If You're Not the One". Tell me if you like it. Should I continue? What do you think? Review and let me know. 


End file.
